Prince's Demoness
by Maara28
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago about Adrian and an OC. I figured that I would post it to see the reactions. If it gets some good reactions, then I think I'll go back and build off of it. I don't own anything from the movie. All rights belong to the rightful owners.


I don't own any of the actual characters from the movie "Little Nicky". All rights belong to their rightful owners.

This was a story I wrote a few years ago, which I stumbled upon while moving. I read through it and realized I liked it. I changed a few things, just because some things didn't fit in with the movie.

If it gets good reactions, I might start building on it, but for now, this is just what I wrote a few years ago. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

"Come now, Zena. You know I didn't mean what I said." The smooth voice of the blonde, and devious, son of Satan called out as he followed a raven haired demoness.

"It doesn't matter Adrian. You still said it, whether you meant it or not. Now stop following like some creep from Earth." Zena hissed over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from the tall blonde. That was, until she felt herself moving forward and felt herself being pulled back towards him.

Adrian's arms closed around the demoness once she got close enough. "Now my dear, don't be like that. We both know that I didn't intend to hurt you. Cassius and I were simply teasing you." He said calmly as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"That doesn't make anything better Adrian." Zena stated as she turned her head to glare at the blonde prince. "I'm not a toy for your brother, nor for you. Go find Nicky and mess with him if you feel the need to act superior over someone." She growled as she struggled her way out of his grasp.

Shooting one last glare at him, she turned on her heels and once again began to walk away. Adrian watched with a raised eyebrow as an idea surfaced in his mind. "Well what if I took you out to see the Pits?" He called after her. A smirk grew on his lips as the demoness stopped in her tracks, "We both know you're growing bored being locked here in the palace." He purred as he made his way towards her. Only speaking again once he was standing in front of her and her amber eyes were locked with his. "No Cassius. No interference. Just the two of us watching the damned souls of the humans panic in the pits of Hell."

Zena crossed her arms over her chest leaned her weight to the side, "And you swear to take me?" She questioned harshly. She rolled her eyes and looked away as Adrian stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. "Fine, but you and your brother ever tease me again like I'm your play thing, I will leave." She said as she looked back at the prince and raised her arms to rest on his shoulder.

Adrian smirked again and rested his forehead against her's, "You can't really be insulted by Cassius' jokes. They are so simple-minded." He muttered quietly between them, causing her to smiled and let out a single laugh.

As Zena opened her mouth to reply, they were both pulled out of their little world by the sound of a throat clearing. Both pairs of eyes left each others' to fall on the devil's right hand demon.

"Adrian, you father is planning to talk to you and your brothers soon. You need to head over to the throne room." Jimmy said calmly before he turned and started to leave to fetch Nicky.

"Well, it looks like you need to get back to your princely duties." Zena said with a laugh before she planted a kiss on his cheek and went to back away, but she was stopped by the blonde putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh no. You don't get out that easily." Adrian said as he began to walk them both to the throne room. "She's staying." He announced as they reached their destination, causing a few servants to clap, even if just to please the prince.

"You know I'll have to leave sometime. I do have other duties out of the palace." She said as she turned to face the blonde prince, causing him to shake his head.

"No. I don't think so. I'm quite sure that you have to stay here with us forever." He said as he smirked and looked down at her.

"Oh really? And who did that order come from?" Zena asked with a smirk as her arms returned to his shoulders.

"I did. And as seeing who my father is, you'll have to do as I order." He replied as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh but, there's the problem. I don't serve the sons of the devil. I only work for the devil himself." She replied with a laugh.

As Adrian went to reply, Cassius chimed in with a "Would you two just go get a room." Before he held a handful of darts towards Adrian. He turned back to Zena and kissed her quickly before he released her and moved to play darts with his larger brother.


End file.
